Be Brave
by IrishSioga
Summary: Set in S.1, E.2. What if things were different when the guys got cut off? What if when they went to beat him up they came across something a little more personal? T for Violence/Language.
1. Chapter 1

"Bitch, you need to learn how to drive." He snarled at her from the passenger seat. She was still in shock from the latest beating, though she didn't know why. It seemed to be the only thing constant anymore. "Go around them!" He snapped, smacking her. She added a bit more gas and was trying to drive politely around the two cars, one being a suburban. He grabbed the wheel from her and cut the guys off, and she didn't have to look in the rearview to know they had to swerve off the road to avoid hitting the car, but always deep down, she hoped they had hit them.

His name was Marco, and he'd taken everything she'd ever cared about away from her. When she was fourteen she ran away from home, Marco had said he would just give her a place to stay, and she was naïve enough to believe it. Her name was Erica, and whatever spirit she used to have had been long since broken because of him. The night he picked her up was the last time she seen her brother. Now, almost thirteen years later, she had the look of a dog that had been kicked to many times. His beatings we nothing compared to the words. People claim words can't hurt you, but what they don't realize is they can, especially if told enough, one tends to believe it.

Erica was a pretty girl, she was slim, almost too skinny at five foot five. Her red hair, green eyes and lighter complexion showed the Irish in her. Marco, he would have been handsome at one point. He was tall, little over six foot, with a fighters build. He was darker skinned, black hair, brown eyes, and he may have at one point been a decent man, but that wasn't who he was now. Now he didn't even try to pretend to care about Erica. He'd never let her try to find her big brother after he found her those many years ago, though she asked countless times. Each time she asked though, he beat her bloody. She worked in a bar, scantily clad because his brother owned it. Rape was much apart of her life, but she tried to block it all out.

Now it was just after nine thirty, and Marco wanted something to drink. He dragged her through the gas station and shoved her into the counter. "You can get me what I like, you dumb slut." He growled. With shaking hands, she began to move as quickly as she could without dropping anything. Looking over her shoulder she seen an old station wagon pull in and four guys in cuts got out. It wasn't going to take a rocket scientist to figure out how far south and how fast it would go there.

A sharp smack to the back of the head brought her back to reality. "Pay attention," he growled, "And stop looking at them, you'll get what you want later."

"Pass me one of those hostess cakes, would you?" The blond guy in the VP cut said. As Marco turned around, he hit the ground.

Erica jumped back, trying to figure out where to go. The guy finally looked at her, and really looked. "Is that his work?" He growled. Erica's legs gave out, there was too much going on, slowly she nodded.

"I'm sorry. I cut you off, I was told to." She whispered with tears slipping down her black and blue cheeks. Another man, older guy in a cut similar to the VP's, gently grabbed her arm. He had sunglasses on his head and his salt and pepper hair was sticking up in many ways.

"Love, come with me." He smiled softly at her.

"He'll beat me." She didn't take her eyes off Marco, as he lay glaring at her from the ground. "If I leave now, I'll never make it."

"You will." The man nodded at the VP guy, and gently lead the shaking girl from the store. "Juice, you and Prospect get her things from this car and tuck her safely away in ours." He ordered. "Love, my name's Filip, and don't you worry your pretty little head anymore. He won't hurt you again." He smiled at her again.

The two guys rushed forward to listen to the man with a very sweet accent. "Hey, I'm uh… I'm Juice." The more built guy of the two said. He had a Mohawk thing, with tattoo's on either side of his head. He was smiling, and Erica could see his laugh lines. If she lived through this night, maybe she would get to know him. "This guy here, call him Prospect." Juice was smiling warmly at her. Slipping his arm around her waist, he lead her towards the old wagon. "What is it that you need from this car?"

"My… my bag. It's the blue one, kinda beat up." She spoke just above a whisper. And Juice could still see the fear in her eyes. "I don't want you guys to be upset. I only didn't what I was told." the words seem to spill out of her mouth and the terror returned.

"Babe, don't you worry. It's not hard to figure out that he thought he was a tough guy beating on you. You wouldn't have done it if he hadn't hurt you." Juice smiled and gave her a one armed hug thing. "Half-sack, get her bag out of the car. We need to get her tucked in with us." Half-sack or Prospect, moved quickly to the Chevy nova and took her blue bag out, only after breaking the window. She wasn't allowed to touch the keys to it. He would start it if she was driving.

Back inside the store, the older gentlemen, with the scars and the accent, walked over to the VP. Only then did the VP see the storm raging in this mans eyes. "'How dare you." He spoke softly but there was a dangerous edge to his voice. "You beat on a woman, for what reason? You feel tough? Feel like a big man?" The man named Filip, threw one punch, and Marco hit the ground. "You slice her cheeks, you make her bear the mark of a traitor, when all she's done is cower from ya." Filip hit Marco again. The VP could sense this was far from over as the storm in the older man raged. He wore those scars, he knew their meaning, and only he could deliver the punishment to those who gave it out, ignorant of it's meaning. When Filip punched, you could hear the sickening cracks of Marco's facial bones splitting.

Looking at the VP, "We're going to make him pay." He said softly. The VP nodded, and together they hauled Marco to his feet. "Lets talk a walk boy-o."

"Where's that bitch?" Marco growled. As soon as they had him outside along side the building where there wasn't much light nor the young girl to see anything, the VP punched him.

"You should have some respect for the fairer sex." VP growled.

"Jackie-Boy, He was obviously never taught to respect anyone." Filip growled. "Jax, he needs to suffer." He finally said seriously. They continued to beat on the guy, not only to teach him a lesson, but to also gain payback for the girl whose soul he took.

In the car, Erica was still shaking. "Why are you shaking?" The prospect asked. His confusion, which Erica mistook for anger, made the girl flinch.

The look Juice was giving him, made him scoot into the corner and be quiet. "I'm sorry for shaking. It's… I've never… He found me when I was fourteen. I'm twenty-seven now. I just want to find a new life away from him." She looked pleadingly at Juice.

Juice put his arm around her shoulders, the look in the girls' eye said she didn't have much fighting left. That must have been gone before eighteen, he thought. "Don't you worry about a thing Hun. He's not going to hurt you again." He whispered, squeezing her shoulder. That was more a promise to himself than her, it always pulled at him to see a girl harmed. He wasn't exactly what you'd call a ladies man, that was Jax, he was just a techie. But he could protect a woman should he have to.

It had been almost a half hour by the time the guys came back. The one man, Filip, he sat passenger seat and turned to look her in the eye. That worked, for about a split second. Quickly, she looked down at the ground. "No Love." He whispered. "Bí cróga"

Erica looked up at the man, a flicker passed through her eyes. "Be brave." she whispered. Her father used to tell her that when he was in the hospital. He would tell her to be brave for herself and for him. It had been many years since she heard that, and the memory brought a tear to her eye.

"Aye love." Filip smiled gently. "Be brave." Turning around he looked at the VP and nodded. By midnight they were in a place called Charming, California.

~~~~~  
_I just came up with this, I own nothing in SoA. Should I continue with this? or should it just be a one-shot thing? I have an Idea for it, but I'm going to leave it at in-progress for now. If you think I should continue let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

She walked into the clubhouse Chibs had his arm around her waist and Juice's arm around her shoulders. These two men have tried to make me feel safe, and all I can do is shake, she mentally abused herself. "I don't know how to thank you guys enough." her voice shook, and she looked at the floor still. Chibs caught her chin in his hand and looked her in the eye.

"Love, look at me, please?" He asked softly. Looking quickly at Juice he nodded to him to set her bag down and let him talk to her. "I'm sorry you bear the mark of a traitor. You seem like a sweet girl who's been through nothing but a lot of pain. I'm going to try to help you, but please, love, look at me." He pleaded with her quietly.

Slowly and he could see the fear and nerves jumping under her skin, feel them as he held her arms, but she looked him in the eye. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I don't want to intrude on anyone or anything. I can go, if you'd like."

"Stop. Just stop. I'm going to help you." Chibs said determinedly.

Juice stood over at the bar, a pang of something went through him, but he couldn't figure out why. The two could share a connection because they'd been through close to the same ordeal. He couldn't say for sure, because Chibs never wanted to talk about it, and he never asked. He couldn't be jealous that Chibs was the one that got to be close to her.

"Chibs, where's she going to sleep?" Juice asked thoughtfully. Beautiful and Broken, or was it beautifully broken, he was thinking of how he could best describe her to the others.

"My room here." Chibs responded. "I'll sleep on the couch." He added quickly with a look at her.

"I'll lead her there then." Juice offered and picked up her bag, even as she went for it. "You should clue the rest in." With his arm around her shoulders, Erica let herself be led down a narrow hall towards a room.

The room itself smelt sort of like pot, but it was better than sweat, old sex and alcohol though. The wood was a dark paneling, much like oak. The bed was made, only a few things were on the ground and there was a photo on the nightstand of Chibs with a young girl, which Erica could only assume it was his child.

"I'll be sleeping next door should you need anything, and like Chibs said, he'll be on the couch in the other room." He took a deep breath and looked into her face and noticed there were tears falling. "What's wrong, doll?" He started to get panicky, only because if he'd done something, Chibs would tear his hide.

"Nothing, I'm just… I… I'm sorry." She finally got out. "I'm not used to people wanting to help me. I want to say thank you, but it just doesn't seem like enough."

"I don't want to upset you, or scare you." Juice started, he sat at the edge of the bed and turned her to face him. "I want you to think you can tell me what happened, I want to listen to what you have to say. Whenever you think your ready, and I'm almost sure the same goes for Chibs. Our VP, Jax, he's a good guy. Chibs and Jax took care of that dick for hurting you. That guy won't be back." Juice looked at her, hoping she would see the promises he was trying to make. He never voiced them, but that was a promise he'd made to himself, right then. No one was going to hurt this girl. "I'm sorry for what you went through. I'm sorry we didn't show up in your life sooner, but I can see you've been hurt. Physically, emotionally and sexually." at the last comment, she visibly flinched, and he knew that the damage was done further than any of them could have guessed.

"Juice, you, Chibs, Jax and even Half-sack, you all have been so kind. But I know it will change. I've been around MC's before. They don't take kindly to people." Erica said softly. "I swear, I'll find a job and a place to live, even if it's at some motel. I won't be a burden on you guys. I owe you guys so much. Thank you." Erica made a motion like she wanted to hug him, but thought better of it. Both caught the pain that flashed in the others face before it was too late.

Standing up, Juice slid his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze. This would work until she knew she could hug him, and he could satisfy himself with that.

In the doorway Chibs watched the exchange between Juice and Erica. She was a pretty lass, but pulling her this way, into this life, wasn't right. She needed to be free of all restraints, then decided to put herself here.

_**Author's note: To everyone who has been waiting for an update, I would like to apologize. I haven't been doing very well, just had really bad break down. I'm so sorry for not being on here sooner to give you guys the story you want. Please know that I have been typing a head, I have many chapters. They are just waiting to be posted. Because of my delay, you are graced with a 2 update deal! I'll post more in a week… ish. LoL. I hope everyone has enjoyed their holiday season along with their valentines day. Enjoy the next chapter, and til next time, Bí cróga & Bí láidir**_


	3. Chapter 3

When Erica woke up next, it was morning, which took her by surprise. It was then the events from the night before bombarded her memory, and she started to shake again. The door opened slightly, "Erica, are you awake? It's me, Juice."

"Yea- yes." she stammered. She was still in the close from the night before, and she felt like a homeless person. Juice walked in with a tray for her. It had some eggs, bacon toast and what looked like cranberry juice or fruit punch. For the first time in a very long time, she smiled a real smile.

"I like how that looks on you." Juice said, startling the girl. The smile quickly fell from her bruised face. "No, no, I mean, the smile. It made you seem… less hurt." he said inadequately. "I'm sorry." He mumbled shyly.

He couldn't help but stare at the bruises, cuts and burns. She had some burns, from what he could guess was a cigarette, on her upper arms. The bruises on her neck seemed a little more older than the ones on her face. They were a greenish yellow color. The ones on her face, those were from the day or two before, he could only guess because the color was so dark, black-blue-purple in color. The scars, they were different all together.

The scars didn't go all the way up her cheeks, as Chibs' did. Hers stopped a little less than half way up, like she had forgotten to scream when they cut her. There was a mark, on the part of her shoulder he could see, as she was in a tank top, it looked like someone had shoved a knife in her shoulder. Juice felt a wave of pain and fury for this girl. She was the same age as he, but she looked older. Like she was in her mid to late thirties, and that wasn't a good thing for a pretty girl.

"I thought you might be hungry, you should eat. If you would like, you can take a shower right through there." Juice smiled and set the tray down by the bedside.

"Juice?" the small voice asked, just before he shut the door. "Would.. Would you like to uh, have breakfast with me?" She stammered out then looked down. He could see she was waiting for the rejection to come.

In her own mind, she couldn't help but think about what a fool she was for asking him to stay with her. Of course he has a girl, one that isn't a freakish mess like you are, she raged at herself.

"If you let me get myself a plate, I'll be right back and join ya." He smiled so big, he looked like the cat that got the milk bucket.

Not even five minutes later he came back with a plate of food for himself and his coffee. "You know, I should have offered you coffee, would you like some? I'll go get you a cup." Juice stammered as he set his plate down on the tray next to hers. He seemed to have the same problem as she, his words had a habit of tumbling of his mouth.

"It's fine, thank you so much." Taking a bite of eggs, he seen her close her eyes and actually enjoy them. "The breakfast, it's delicious. I don't think I've ever had breakfast in bed." She said quietly with a smile.

He smiled back, she looked so much younger, more vibrant when she smiled. He was sure, once the bruises healed, and she got to feel a little bit better about herself, he would never recognize her as the girl he and some other sons had rescued.

"Have you ever ridden on a motorcycle?" he asked after a bit of silence. It took him a minute, but he realized it wasn't that uncomfortable silence between people who don't know each other or are being pushed in each other's direction. It was a pleasant one, but he had so many questions buzzing around in his brain.

"Yea, my dad and brother were in a club when I was little. I used to ride on my dad's bike with him, it was pretty cool, I was the only girl to show up on a motorcycle to the eighth grade send off." She smiled at the memory. He couldn't help but wonder what she looked like then. Did she wear dresses? Or maybe it was all jeans and looking like a biker's daughter.

Juice laughed, "I bet that was interesting. I used to be scared to ride, but don't tell the guys here. They would never let me live it down." He grinned at her.

"Why were scared? It's like… Freedom." He could see it in her eyes, she wasn't all in the room, it was like her mind was taking her to a safe place, one that she didn't have to be so scared all the time.

"I know that now. It is so wonderful just to ride when something is bothering me. I've gone off for a couple days, then my phone rings and the stress just piles up again." Juice gave a half smile, and just as easily as he could read her, she was starting to figure him out.

"I guess your sorta the low man on the totem pole?"

"Not quite" He smirked. "That's half-sac now, he's just a prospect, not even a member yet. I'm the techie for the club. Run the monitors, keep up the security system, you know that kind of thing." He didn't want her to know too much. That way nothing fell back on her.

"It's a lot of hazing for now, huh?" She grimaced at the thought, knowing how it felt.

"Not too bad, we all harass each other, but not to the point of cruelty, and not about real problems. The guys always harass me that I'll never find a girl to call my old lady, you know? One to mark with my crow." Juice gave a half smile.

"At least you guys can keep things friendly here, it has to be so great to know that if you need something, you have people that will help you. That stand behind you." Erica said wishfully. "After my dad died, my brother just didn't want the responsibility of me, or that's what I thought. I never really gave him the chance. It was about a year after I ran away that I realized I never actually gave him a chance to get over losing dad." Erica looked down.

Juice, realizing he just got something very personal out of her, knew he had to help her. They finished their breakfast, while keeping the conversation to lighter topics, he kept thinking about how he could find out her last name. "Like I said, if you want to get a shower and stuff, it's the door right after mine. There's a lock on the inside so you don't have to worry about anyone walking in. It was just cleaned too, I promise." Juice laughed. She smiled and thanked him. Again she went to hug him, but stopped herself, and he reached out to take her hand and squeeze it gently. Just as he had done the night before.

Stepping out of the room with the only other clean clothes she had, she quickly showered and felt a little more human. Inside the room, Juice was picking up the breakfast dishes, and noticed a set of dog tags on her bag. "O'Riley, Eric D."

Moving fast he placed them back exactly as he had found them and scooted quickly out of the room. He now had what he needed and knew exactly what to do from there. As he was lost in his own thoughts carrying dishes he missed Chibs, watching his every move, including the move that had brought him out of Erica/ his room.

"What do ya think you're doing, Lad?" He asked quickly and with a hint of anger.

"I was just having breakfast with Erica, and I told her where she could clean up at." He said holding up the breakfast dishes.

"Aye," the anger seemed to vanish as he realized he jumped to the wrong conclusion. He wanted to protect the girl, it was almost as if she was his daughter, and that worried him. "Ya never offered anyone else some breakfast, now did ya?" Juice could hear the amusement in his friends voice and rolled his eyes. That had been exactly what he was talking about with Erica.


	4. Chapter 4

It was around four in the afternoon, and he had finally been able to get away. The guys were trying to keep Erica inside, mostly to make sure she wasn't part of the Mayans, or a hang around of theirs. He didn't think so, but with Chibs there to gently guide her, and ask for help, maybe he would get more information out of her.

Juice had taken his laptop, and though he couldn't have brought her along, he went and got himself a cup of coffee at the local diner. Sitting in the corner, knowing that no one could see on his screen he starting typing fast and as accurately as he could. This information might help her get confidence, and it just might calm the rest of the clubs fears.

Juice mentally cursed himself for becoming so infatuated with her. It wasn't like they could have a future, hell, he had just met the girl! He went on mentally belittling himself when a hand caught the top of his screen.

"What are you doing now, lad?" Chibs had caught him up to something, and he didn't know if he should be angry or worried. He had after all sponsored Juice to become part of the club.

"I'm just doing some research?" Juice said weakly, knowing full well that it wouldn't hold up.

"Nice try, boy-o." Chibs lifted an eyebrow, and Juice knew that meant tell me the truth now.

"I am doing research," He stated. Then lowered his voice, "About Erica." Pulling up all the windows he'd found on her so far. "Her father, Eric David O'Riley, served in desert storm here, he was a first sergeant in the army, apart of the 81st airborne division. From what I've read, you have to be the best to get into that division too. It's the rangers. Died at the age of 51, leaving behind a 23 year old son, David Michael and a 14 year old daughter, Erica Dawson. It was said that both were apart of the Sons of Anarchy, Tacoma charter." Juice reported quickly and quietly. Chibs nodded.

"Is there anything else, Lad?" He asked.

"Guess who her aunt and uncle are?" Chibs only raised an eyebrow, again as if demanding an answer immediately. "Otto and Luanne."

Chibs blew out the air he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. "Aye, Do they know about their niece at all?"

"Yea, it says they filed a missing persons report as did her brother. I found news clips of her brother begging whoever had her to bring her back to Washington."

"I'll call happy, maybe he knows where her brother is. I'll also talk to Gemma about Luanne." Chibs took another deep breath. As he got up to go, he patted Juice on the back, "That was some good work, mate. I'm sure Erica will be happy to know you're looking out for her, electronically at least." Chibs gave him a troubled smiled the left.

Juice just sat back in his seat, he'd found the information he needed, and in a way wanted, but now that he found it, he was scared he would lose her now. Closing his computer and paying his bill, he was about to go for a ride to clear his head when Happy stopped his bike in front of Juices'.

"I need the information on Erica O'Riley, you just found it I'm told." Happy said.

"Come on to the club house, I'll print it off there for you. But can I please talk to Erica before anyone else?" Juice asked. With a confused nod from Happy, both men took off on their motorcycles, back to Teller-Morrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the clubhouse, Chibs pulled Clay and Gemma into Chapel. "I uh, I just got some news from Juice." Chibs started, really unsure of where to begin. The best idea is to jump right in, he thought. "He was doing some checking up on Erica. Not because he thought she was harmful, but to know where she belonged kinda thing. She has an Aunt around here." Now he was looking pointedly at Gemma. "It's Luanne."

Both Clay and Gemma took deep breaths each. "Well, I can't say I expected that." Gemma mumbled. "Luanne doesn't know the clubs' found anyone. Does Erica know who her aunt is?"

Chibs just shrugged his shoulders. "I just got back from talking with Juice. I think he want's to be the one to tell her. There is more though, which I guess is why it's not so shocking that she hasn't run screaming from us yet. Her dad, he was Eric O'Riley, of the Tacoma charter."

It was Clay's turn to be more shocked, "Eric O'Riley is her father? He may have died from cancer, but that man was a hero to the club, all charters included in that. His son, David, he know that we found his little sister? I remember all those years ago, he came down here begging for help. We tried, but it was like she had disappeared off the face of the earth. David thought she was running down to be with her aunt and uncle for a while, and when he hadn't heard from her in two days, he got worried."

The story suddenly fit, every single piece fit in perfectly now. Looking out the window, by the bar, Clay saw Juice and Happy walk in. Juice looking slightly concerned and agitated. "Juice, Happy, can you come here a minute?" He stepped aside to let the two men enter the chapel.

"I heard you did some digging." Clay started, holding up his hand, knowing Juice was going to think right away he was in trouble. "I don't care. You were trying to do what you thought was in the best interest of the club, at least that's how I'm looking at it. You found some very important information. I'm told you might be the one who would like to deliver that news to our guest." Catching sight of Tig trying to get a grip on Erica, he nodded to Chibs to go save her a bit.

"I would like to be the one that talks to Erica, yes." Juice said confidently, this took everyone in the room by surprise, because Juice never spoke with confidence, especially to the president.

"I'm sure she would rather hear it from you than anyone. Happy, her brother, he's still around Tacoma, right?" Happy gave a curt nod. "Right, get him on the line and bring him here. I think they need to see each other again." Looking out the window again, he took a good look at Erica. He couldn't figure out why he didn't see it before. "Go on. Let's get this business over with." Happy and Juice nodded then walked out, leaving Clay alone with Gemma.

"What did her dad do that was so important?" Gemma asked. She knew most of the club secrets, but she never pried.

"With the club's approval, he became an ATF agent, removed all suspicion from us. With his credentials, they wanted him. He kept all the business alive for the Sons of Anarchy everywhere." Clay spoke softly. "He took a lot of risks, it may have been cancer that took him, but he should have died with all the shit he did for us."

Juice walked up to Erica, a bittersweet smile in place. "Wanna step out for a few, get some fresh air?"

Nodding quickly with a fearful look at Tig, she jumped up and quickly followed Juice out the door. "I'm sorry about Tig." Juice said with annoyance. "He can be pretty bad at times." offering Erica an apologetic smile. They climbed the fire escape to the roof of the building. "Remember how I told you I do all the tech kinda stuff?" She nodded at him with a curious expression. "I'm going to ask this, please don't be mad, but I was trying to find out more about you." Erica didn't say much, just stared at the wall in front of her. "I wasn't trying to see if you were out to hurt us, I promise." He rushed out. "I just wanted to know more about you. About the girl who for the past twenty-four hours, hasn't left my mind." The last sentence he said so quietly, but she heard him.

"Did you find out anything?" Erica asked.

"Yes, your brother. He's a son. Didn't you know him and you're dad were in the sons?" He asked curiously.

She looked at him sadly, a tear sliding its way down her cheek. "I'll tell you what, you tell me what you found out, and I'll tell you everything…" She trailed off, almost scared of making that deal. Cause saying everything out loud made it real, made it unable to hide anymore. It was just another vulnerability she was exposing.

"Your brother is apart of the Tacoma charter. He's been looking for you for thirteen years. Your aunt and uncle, Luanne and Otto, they live here… Sorta. Luanne does, Otto is in prison doing a eight year run. Your dad died from cancer, he was in the rangers apart of the 81st airborne and so on. You, you were a straight A student, liked school and loved motorcycles even more. Voted send off queen with your best friend Derek Thomas as King." Juice summed it all up quickly.

"I wish I knew where to start. The beginning I know is the best place, but I honestly don't remember the beginning." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "I'm sorry, it's hard to pull all this up. I don't remember it all, just bits and pieces of it. I remember before Dad died, they were what made all the bad disappear as it happened. I remember sitting in the hospital, Davey was always closest to dad, they were apart of the club together, and they were very careful not to bring me too close to the club. They didn't want me put into any danger. They didn't wear their cuts around me, Dad said if certain people saw me with guys in the cuts I'd be a target. That's why he always told me, Bí cróga. He wanted to send me back to live with his parents, back in Ireland… But he passed away just before he could. We spent all the money to bury him instead. I was going to come here, I knew I had some family here. Dad said that Luanne was my mother's step sister. I never knew my mom, she passed away when I was a year old, breast cancer. But Aunt Luanne, she was always telling me about mum and stuff. She wasn't able to make it to the funeral for dad, Uncle Otto had just gotten into a bit of trouble so, she needed to be here for him. I didn't blame her for it. I was hitch hiking my way here from Washington cause Davey and I got into a huge fight. He said I was such a pain and why was I still there. I thought he didn't want the responsibility of me, so I left. That's when things get fuzzy. I got into a truck, that was Marco. He kept trying to get me to drink, I didn't want it. I don't know how or why he got me to drink but I finally took a drink." Erica stopped speaking, her face contorted with concentration, frustration, and lack of memory.

"I woke up, we were in Arizona I think. I met a man, he called him his brother, but I found out later they were really only cousins, but I guess they were as close as brothers. His name was Marcus… Marcus Alveris or something close to that effect. At first I was just behind the bar making drinks. I messed up on one. It wasn't more than six months I'd been there, Marco and his brother beat me. As I lay on the ground, I tried to stand up and shake it off, the way my dad taught me, Marco told his brother do with me what he wanted. He grabbed my hair and dragged me somewhere, maybe the back alley. Then he had his way." Tears fell more steadily down her cheeks. It was all he could do not to wipe them away and hold her close.

Instead of hugging her, he reached slowly for her hand, so as not to scare her. Her hand grabbed his, as if it were a lifeline, a way to know she was safe, she held tightly to his hand. "It went on and on like that. I was almost twenty two when Marcus moved his business, and Marco followed him to wherever it was. I know we were back in California then, but I don't know where, he jumped from club to club, setting them up, I was always the first girl working there, I wasn't given a choice. The guys come in, grab on me and I couldn't even where normal clothes, it was bikini's and stuff like that. Which is why if I was allowed to eat, it was once a day, and only a salad, I could have water of course, but nothing else." Erica was still squeezing Juices hand. Neither of them had heard the sound of boots on the ladder or noticed the man sitting just around the corner, hearing her story. He too, had tear streaks, and in his heart burned an anger for the young girl. Otto would sure need to know what his niece had gone through, he was to give the order on that. Luanne had already shown up, and was sitting in the club house anxious to see her niece who she missed for years.

The tears fell down the girls face in small rivers, as the tears slid down Juices' cheeks. He could only give this girl his strength. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It was three years ago. Marco noticed me looking at a cut. It was one of the Son's of Anarchy, he was from Tacoma too. I was going to try to talk to him, ask him for help. But as I touched his shoulder, Marco grabbed me and shoved me at Marcus. I just wanted to find Davey, I wanted to know if he missed me at all, even thought of me. Marcus dragged me out back and I wouldn't say who the guy was, or why I wanted to talk to him. He stabbed my shoulder, stomped on my ribs, the beating went on and on. Then there was the.." She swallowed hard. To have to say the word made it real. "Rape." she finally got out. Juice could tell there was more than just the couple times she mentioned it, many other times she had been raped, but to say those words, it had to hurt her. "After, I just went numb. Then he gave me the scars." She said, and with her free hand she gently traced over the left side of her face, the left side of the scar.

"After that, I just blocked it all out. For years I hadn't spoken to anyone unless I was spoken to, I hadn't looked anyone in the eye, if I did, it was a beating for me. Then that day, it seems like years ago already, even though it was less than a day ago. When Marco had cut the suburban off, I had almost hoped he misjudged. If we had been hit by you guys… I don't know what would have happened." Erica finished quietly. He saw all the raw emotion her story had left. Slowly and steadily, he scooted closer and moved his arms around her shoulders.

"Erica, you can lean on me. I won't hurt you." He whispered. For the first time since he introduced himself and half-sac, she looked him in the eye. Slowly and shakily she let him hold her, she had managed with arms that felt like bricks were tied to them, wrap her arms around Juice.


	6. Chapter 6

Juice wasn't aware of how long the two of them had sat there, but darkness had fallen over them and he was sore. Not wanting to move too much, so as not to startle Erica, he tried to shift around. She picked her head up, and realized that she too had lost track of the hours and minutes.

"Aye, lassie, there is someone here that wants to see ya." Chibs said, though he wouldn't look at either of them, just off over the edge of the building into the California night time sky.

"I'm sorry for throwing all of that on you. You must think I'm a freak." Erica looked down at the ground.

With as much confidence as he could muster, he caught her chin in his hand and gently made her look at him. "Erica, You are not a freak, not in the slightest. In fact, I think you are quite possibly the bravest woman I know. I've heard your story, and I could kill the bastards that did this to you, they took you're childhood and your innocence. You've not had anyone really love you, and I'm so sorry for that. I want to protect you, if you'll let me be there with and for you." Juice said.

Chibs didn't know where that confidence came from, but he knew that boy would make good on his promises to Erica, they all would. Chibs couldn't have said how he knew it, but the confidence and strength that Juice was offering was what Erica would need to hold onto.

"I think it's time I took you down to see who's waiting." Juice gave her a smile. One that offered strength and a shoulder.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered, and though her voice shook, she herself stood steady and tall. She tried to pull of the look of confidence, and maybe that would come in time, it had only been a day after all since she'd been free from the monster that destroyed her.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Juice said, kissing her palm.

Leading the way inside the clubhouse and to the chapel, Chibs couldn't help but look behind him, and notice that even after they stepped back on the ground, Erica had caught Juice's hand again, and he didn't seem to want to let go either.

He silently opened the door and let them walk in, Juice stepping in and guiding Erica with a comforting smile. She never took her eyes off his until she heard the gasp. Looking quickly, she seen her Aunt Luanne, tears falling down her face as well. Still holding onto Juice's hand, she hugged her aunt with her free arm.

"Oh, Erica! I'm so happy you made your way back." Luanne sobbed.

"Aunt Luanne, Juice, Chibs, Jax and Half-sac found me. I wouldn't have known where to start." Erica mumbled.

"Don't you worry, you're going to come stay with me, I'll help you get on your feet." Luanne rambled for another couple minutes until Davey stepped up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Erica." He said, wrapping her as close as he could. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her hair. "I didn't look hard enough for you." He was holding her tightly, and noticed she only wrapped one arm around him. Looking down he noticed she'd yet to let go of the hand she walked in with.

"Who are you?" Davey asked, not rudely, but in a way that told him to let go.

Stepping back, Erica squeezed Juices' hand. "This is Juice, Davey. He's been a wonderful friend since they found me last night." Erica smiled at Juice shyly.

Juice had been watching Erica like she was the only woman on earth. "Davey, is it? Mind if I talk to you?" Juice sounded much more confident and comfortable than he felt. But Erica was growing on him, and he wanted his chance to make her smile, a real smile.

Both men stepped outside the clubhouse. "I appreciate you taking care of my sister until I got here, but you need to leave her be." Davey said. It wasn't a threat, he didn't have the energy to be threatening.

"I can't do that. I've already started to care about her. She told me everything, which blew my mind even, but she is possibly the strongest, most intelligent woman I've had the chance to talk with in a long time. I can't stay way from her. If you want her away from me, you'll have to tell her to stay away. Cause I want a friendship with her." Juice stated.

"You want a fuck from her. You don't want a friendship. She's not a croweater, not like Emily Duncan and half the other women in this town." Anger started to fuel his words. "I just got my sister back, and if you think for a second, I'm leaving her in the care of another club, one that I'm not charter to, you're out of your mind."

"Davey!" Chibs snarled. "Lad, I may not know ya well, but I know ya care bout ya sister very much. Which is why I'm not hell bent on knocking to your ass, but ya will give your sister a choice. She's had enough people making her mind up for her for the last thirteen years, it's time she did that for herself."

"What is the deal with this charter? Do you all think cause this is the mother charter you can tell everyone what to do? Erica is not club business, her life is not in this club, and I'm not going to let you or anyone turn her into a goddamned sex object." Davey growled. His rage was apparent, but he knew in the back of his mind, as did Chibs, he was more angry at himself for not finding her, for not protecting her better. He knew he was more angry with himself because he didn't grow when he was needed most, and for that his sister lost thirteen years of her life to abuse and suffering, just because she thought he didn't want her around.


End file.
